1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to methods and apparatus for placing a rope or cable in a remote location. More particularly, the invention pertains to a remote attachable, remote releasable hook apparatus for placing, securing, and removing a rope or cable from a remote location.
2. Description of Related Art
Placing a rope around objects in remote locations, such as, for example, I-beams or tree limbs, can be frustrating and potentially dangerous. Typically, one secures some type of rope or cable to the limb or I-beam, and then removes the rope after the job is finished. Depending on how high the remote location is, a ladder may not be high enough or stable enough to accomplish the task of placing and then removing the rope or cable. One common solution is to use lines having one end with a weighted bag that is thrown over the remote object. However, this method of placing a rope is relatively inaccurate and generally takes practice to master.
Another solution, often used by arborists, includes a shot release system, similar to a sling shot, wherein a rope having a weight at one end is loaded into a sling shot-like device and fired aiming slightly above the tree limb on which the rope needs to be placed. A line reel then can be used to retrieve the rope, similar to a reel used by a fisherman to retrieve a fish.
A third example of how a rope can be placed on a remote limb includes using a hoist line placing device with a support cable assembly, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,669, whereby the hoist line placing device includes a telescopic, tubular pole, through which the hoist line is threaded, the line having one end with a running loop collar, and the other end of the line being stored on a spool. The user positions the pole over the limb, and the line hangs down until the running loop collar can be fastened to the line, using a downward movement, so that the line tightens around the limb.
Another problem associated with high remote locations is keeping the rope or cable securely fastened to the limb. One solution to this problem is to use a sliding hook, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,531. The sliding hook captures a rope in order to secure an object for lifting.
Another solution, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,026, is to use a sliding hook that is adapted to be set in certain positions on the rope, in order to secure the hook to the remaining end of the rope containing an eye or loop hole, for the purpose of capturing and lifting an object.
Another solution is to use a cable means that includes a choke-grip, which causes the cable to tighten around the object, where the choke-grip includes a sliding hook, which engages a loop on an end of a chain, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,085.
Another solution is to use a throwing hook, which consists of a slip hook on an end of a rope, that can be set over a remote limb of a tree, as found in The Fundamentals of General Tree Work by G. F. Beranek.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,028 discloses an E-shaped hook having three outwardly-extending flukes, with the center fluke being pivotable and attached to a chain.
Briefly stated, a remote attachable/remote releasable hook apparatus comprises a hollow braid rope or cable, a tail having unidirectional properties, wherein the tail preferably includes a leaf chain or roller chain threaded or braided through the hollow braid rope or cable, and a hook assembly attached to the tail, wherein the hook assembly preferably includes a C-shaped hook having rounded outside edges and a middle leg attached to the C-shaped hook.
In an embodiment of the invention, a method of using the apparatus to place, secure and retrieve a rope or cable from a remote limb or object, comprises the steps of coiling the rope or cable in one hand and throwing the hook assembly with the other hand, releasing the coils as the hook assembly travels up and over the remote limb or object, such that the hook assembly hangs on one side of the remote limb or object and the rope or cable hangs down the other side, sending a shockwave or rolling loop up the rope or cable, such that the rope or cable is captured by a chamber defined by the C-shaped hook and the middle leg, pulling down on the rope or cable, such that the hook assembly travels up towards the remote limb or object, securing the rope or cable and hook to the remote limb or object, and retrieving the apparatus by sending another shockwave or rolling loop up the rope, such that the rope is released from the chamber defined by the C-shaped hook and the middle leg, allowing the apparatus to be retrieved.